


HOWL

by lick_j



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/pseuds/lick_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s to win the ultimate slash madness tourney thingy…XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	HOWL

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s to win the ultimate slash madness tourney thingy…XD

  


[VOTE VOTE!!!](http://www.afterelton.com/2012/09/ultimate-slash-madness-tourney-championship-round)

Prints available : [society6](http://society6.com/lokiev/Sterek-He-Who-Runs-With-Wolves_Print) | [redbubble](http://www.redbubble.com/people/spicywolfette/works/9320537-he-who-runs-with-wolves?p=t-shirt)  


[tumblr](http://spicywolfette.tumblr.com/post/31771037939/spicywolfette-heres-to-win-the-ultimate-slash)  



End file.
